Push rewind
by straybunnyalois
Summary: This story is quiet AU-ish ... Dipper is 16 , Mabel is too .. Wait famous popster ? Pacifica model ? Summer romance that happened before ? ... I'm confused Billdip / devil may cry mentions along with kuroshitsuji and blue exorcist (( please give the story a chance before you scroll away , you might like what you read ))
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people ! This my actual actual first try in writing a fanfiction which I intend to do

so please no harsh reviews ^^" oh by the way this story is very AU-ish and involves so many cross overs

so enjoy the chapters as it goes

Dipper was waiting for he's que , his hands were shaking strongly and he's breath was tightend in his chest as he thought : " how did it all come up to this ?" as his assistant came in smiling to tell him : " mister pines , its time"

Announcer alisa galaxy looked at the camera man as he qued the count down " 5,4,3,2.. 1 " she smiled as the camera started working and said : "it all came up from a broken hearted teenager and a creative twin sister with a catchy beat for them both to come up to the top from the middel of piedmont and become rising stars , please every body welcome Mae Mae and dipper !"

As an up rising aplause starts as soon as the twins enters .

Mabel was wearing a huge rainbow colred bowtie on the side of her hair , a magenta pink sweater with a huge flashy colorful writting that says :"I'm ur gal" , a light blue shorts and a huge grin plasterd in her face.

Dipper in the other hand was a nervous reck ! Aside from that he was wearing a hot black skinny jeans that was so tight you can see the uncomfortable movments in his actions , a simple white blouse and forever on he's head " the pine tree hat ".

The announcer jesterd by her hand for them both to seat next to her on the big leather red sofa that was shapped in a half circle and some pillows laying in diffrent sides on it .. Mae Mae (( aka mabel )) sat right next to her as she was the excited one of them both , dipper in the other hand .. Not so much To be frank .. He sat close to mabel but not too close (( as in having some safe destance as he was highly alert from all the attention he was getting )) , as he sat down he held one of the many pillows on the sofa in he's lap and criss crossed he's legs on it.

Alisa looked at dippers actions questionably as Mae Mae answered her right after she noticed the way she was glancing : " dipper always does that when he's up for talking"

the he announcer smiled right away to hide her action saying : " well .. That's great because we have a lot of things to ask you guys "

Mae Mae said excitedly : "shot away alisa"

The announser " alisa galaxy" smiled and said :" how did you come up with that amazingly catchy song ? Was it team work with you both just randomly throwing idea's or was it something eles?"

Mae Mae's smile grew wider as she turned almost in a second at dipper to say excitedly: "i guess this one on you Dip Dop , or you want me to answer it ? Hmmm~ "

She said so as she winked to dipper .

Dipper eyes grew in fear (( they just had to ask that damn question did they !? They didnt even give him a second to breath !))

He answered in a low voice saying:" well it was something like this ... "

YAY ! END OF CHAPTER ONE /(OwO)/ *daences happily*

I cant believe it ! I finally wrote this idea down , I WROTE A FANFICTION .. It was ringing in my head for quiet the time .. But its finally written down .

I know this chapter is quit short but it's only the begging so keep up with me and I promise you'll enjoy it .. I hope so at least

Chapter two will come as soon as possible :) see you soon ?ￂﾠ

22/9/2015


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Yay , second chapter already :) I'm really into this whole thing CX

Dipper eyes grew in fear (( they just had to ask that damn question did they !? They didnt even give him a second to breath !))

He answered in a low voice saying:" well it was something like this ... "

he looked at the announcer and continued saying :" this whole thing is about this one curtien summer I spent in gravityfalls when i was 13 .. You know , that small town in Roadkill County of eastern Oregon, yup that one " dipper tryed to give as less information as he can , because he was not feeling comfortable at all with this whole thing .

The announcer looked at him for a second waiting for him to say anything more , but as soon as he didn't she replied fast saying : "thats it ?! Oh come on dipper ! You know we are all here to know more than this , right people ?!" she said excitedly as the audionce clapped in approval which only made dipper shift more uncomfortably.

She looked back at him and said :" we want details ~ like : what you did with each other ? When did you began writting that song and why did you write it ? Oh wait we already know that don't we *she winked* and how did your sister get involved in all of this mess ? Oh and most importantly of all ! The mysterious girl who swept you off ?"

By then dipper was silent and mabel noticed how he was starting to freak out , so she trailed off from where he stopped and Said :" it all started when we were 13 as dipper said , it was already the second summer we spent in gravityfalls as our parents left us there under the care of our 2 great uncles because *quoting* they had some bussniess to attend to in the summer .. I *giggels* had yet to start another try at my "summer of romance" plan because i failed the first one the year before that summer ~ Dip Dop here *looks at dipper* said i was wasting my time "

Dipper looked back at her as the serge of memorys started to flow in him ... That summer was the best and the worse one he ever experinced to be frank .

It was he's summer of romance .

He never even planned for it but it just happend and left its mark on him .. For such a long time to be honest .

Mabel continued what she was saying : "Until love came to slap the silliness out of him *she smiled widly* because he found he's one and only since the second day ! IMAGINE THAT ! i was planing and ploting yet he only took almost 2 days to find ... Thats what i call a lucky break , right alisa ? *nudges her in the shoulder* "

The announcer replied almost instantly and said : "isn't this just adorable ?!"

The crowd claps approvangly as dippers face turn to light shade of pink .

Dipper trails off from where mabel stopped :" i .. Meet this person who came to gravityfalls to spend the summer there , we started off as friends but as soon as a week and a half passed ... We started .. Dating"

Dippers face now was practacily all red from shyness , as he said the last part in a whisper .

The announcer almost squealed in excitment and said : "awww isn't this just precious ?! Then whos is she ? Come on tell us her name !"

Dipper looked at her for a second in suprise .. Wait .. WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A SHE ? he thought to him self as he decided to walk off this question and refuse to give an answer so he doesn't get in more complicated matters .. I mean he just can't say casually : "oh its not a girl its a boy and the most hottest in all exestence by the way".

So he said firmly as he cleared he's throat : "i refuse to answer this question .. I prefer to give that person some privacy .."

Both mabel and the announcer pouted at what he said , but there was nothing more to say about the matter .

The rest of the show went by easily ((mostly for mabel that is)) because she kept saying embarrassing things that happend to them which put dipper *quoting* manliness to shame .

Chapter 2 is finished ! Double yay !

Wow I'm being to optimistic about this .. ...

Any who I'll be working at chapter 3 as we are speaking/reading this

Well all I have to say is buy gold ! BYE !


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Mabel and dipper came back Home they both were worn out ... Retarly!

They had an interview, 2 concerts and a charity event also ! Dipper started to wondering in his head again : "how did it all come to this?! He didn't plan for any of it to happen any way! "

But then he's mind drifted to 4 months ago.. Back in gravityfalls where it all began ..

(( time traviling wwwwooww )) *******

Dipper was sitting in he's room on he's bed after a screwed up date .. Apparently the guy was in it for the fuck not the date and dipper practically had a hard time running away from he's grip .. And the week before that he tried dating a girl who was just using him to make her boyfriend jealous .. And the list goes on with a bunch of failures when it came to love .

This is hopeless ! why did he ever had to be a looser when it came to it.. Love.. He just couldn't achieve it , no matter how hard he tried.

He stood up , opened the drawer in he's night stand to pick a note book that was inside.

he started writing and scratching some other words in it , after a while he smiled to him self as he looked at the page filled with he's writing .

He looked at he's own words for the last time then he started singing it saying :

I'm sitting with empty glass and a broken heart

Thinking to my self what have I done

'cause as my future got bright

we started losing light

And I couldn't see that you were the one

So can we push push push rewind

Go go back in time

When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine

Take take me back

I wanna go back to what we had

DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE

dipper was practically getting focused at he's singing so much that he's voice started to become louder.

STARTED THIS MESS

MY HEART WAS BEATING OUT OF MY CHEST

DO YOU REMMBER WHEN WE

STOLE YOUR DADS CAR ?

Will ... I'm miss you ... A lot .. I'm sorry !

I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D TAKE IT THAT FAR

AND WE WERE FLYING SO ...

"dipper..? "

Mabel was standing in front of the door speechless as she looked at him.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT DO I SAY?"

dipper was panicking inside he's head as thousand and thousands of excuses rushed in him but non was good enough.

"OMG I'M .. YOU'RE VOICE IS AMAZING? WAIT THAT WAS YOU! "

"mabel ... I .. Emmm"

" I THOUGHT YOU HAD A DATE ?! GUESS YOU WERE TRICKING ME! OMFG .."

"MABEL !"

"WHAT !?"

"I wasn't lying .. The date .. Was real.. But it was awful .."

Mabel didn't ask any further questions because the look on her brothers face said a lot , so she only held hes hand asuringly and said : "it's okay , you .. Don't have to tell me the whole thing .. Just know I'm here if you need anything"

YAYYYY chapter 3 is done :3 I know I should have finished the whole conversation but I'm was stuck in the car for 9-8 hours .. My butt and spine is cramped , my little brother was sitting to close to me it's quite uncomfortable for both of us ≠_≠ .. Any who.. I'm might write chapter 4 soon , so please review, read or follow! Honestly I feel like I'm writing for no one.. Against a certain some who always keep reviewing *wink wink* you know your self ~

Well for now buy gold, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Down in the deepest pits in earth excists a land of haterd and sins named "hell" , where a certain blond was firing red flames of rage towards a black haired man who was smirking with delight from the opessits anger .

"why cipher , stop being so furious about something so stupid and shallow ~"

"CAN IT MIKHAEL ! ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU THAT FAVOUR I OWN YOU"

Sebastian was silent .. He was afraid to lose the only chance of getting things the way they were ..

When he had he's master ..

He's lover ! .. To him self and him self only !

Cipher smirked and started to return normal as he saw the discomfort on sebastians face and said : "cat got your tounge now ?"

Sebastian sighed and said : "okay i get it , i crossed my boundares .. Can we forget what i just said ?"

Ciphers eyes glowed in excitment and said : "now .. Why would i do that ? When things got intresting you want me to stop ? No can do kitty lover , i just started having fun here"

Sebastian felt him self getting nervous .. Maybe he over done it this time ? He would always tease him about the human child but he never thought it will get to him this badly .

Sebastian eyed cipher while he was silent , no more words meant no more conversation , right ? Oh but he was wrong !

Ciphers color started to change again as he said : "ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING IMPORTANT ?!"

Things were escalating badly by now , the ground started to shake again and cipher was practicaly engulfed in flames now !

He started to approach sebastian slowly and hissed : "if you think so let me change your mind"

Sebastian was scared .. Yes , but it wasn't like he couldn't defend him self it was just he didn't want to upset him so he would loose he's only chance to get he's master back !

So he stood he's ground silently ready for the worst when suddenly a man with white silver hair and long dark blue coat arrived ..

Yay 4th chapter is done ! I never thought i would actullay go this far , 5th chapter will be up very soon .. Maybe this sunday at 12:30 pm or so since i'll finish university at that time :)

All i got to say now ? Buy gold , bye !


	5. Chapter 5

The silver haired man said coldly : " no playing around "

Bill growled at him and said : " what do you want vergil !? "

The silver haired man was tallier than sebastian and cipher , with boarder shoulders and quiet the handsom features . With a sharp glare he ignored ciphers question and instead said : " your breaking the rules william "

Bill hissed and said screaming : " DON'T CALL ME THAT ! THE NAME IS BILL ! BILL CIPHER ! "  
" what ever makes you happy william " replyed vergil with a smirk , he always enjoyed teasing the yellow demon because he would react inwardly towards the teasing with absoulte anger .

How ever this time he didn't , instead he smiled and said : " what ever .. Sonic "

Sebastian chuckled a little at ciphers words while vergil cocked an eyebrow questioningly : " sonic ? "

Cipher grined widely and said : " yup , sonic .. You know that cartoon hedgehog creature humans created for there kids ? Yeah thats you "  
By now sebastian was rolling in the ground laughing hestaracly at ciphers explanation .

" see ? Kitty lover gets it ~ "  
He then turned around towards sebastian and said : " i like a person who gets my humor ~ , were cool now " .

Sebastian took a deep breath and sighed in relife as vergil started speaking again as he ignored ciphers joke : " any who , what you were going to do william is against the law , ( no demon harm the other unless he infoltrated the others property ) meaning pray " .

" BUT HE INSULTED MINE "

" doesn't count "

" FUCK YOU SONIC "

" to you too william "

" AGH ! ITS BILL ! BILL CIPHER!"

" SEBASTIAN ~~~~ ! " suddenly a sreaming squeal was heard as a red headed , slinder man who rushed towards sebastian in a clashing hug as the other just sighed in anouance .

He looked towards cipher who grined widely and said : " aren't you cute together ? Such a candy to the eye to see ~~ "

Sebastian said impatiently : " DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT IT ! YOU MADE A PROMISE "

" And a promise shall i keep kitty lover , i don't go against my words "

" thats kind of related to what i came to talk to you about william "

Vergil said with a serious look in his face that made the 3 other demons look at him questioningly as he continued saying : " what you have done for the past 4 years have upseted Lucifer-sama greatly as you clearly have vaiolated our top law : ( No humans enteractions unless it involves a deal )you have played around with the human ( dipper pines ) soul for the past 4 years with not even a single deal between you two in said time , care to explaine ? "

" what can i explaine ?! " cipher was asking him self as said sentence kept poundering in he's head .

" listen ... I ... "

Yay chapter 5 is done FINALLY !  
i'm sorry i haven't updated in the time i promised in the last chapter ... Shit happens :( .. But from here on the story is more action *wink wink*  
Any who buy gold , BYE !


End file.
